A TRUE Snake
by warrenlysander
Summary: All is not what it seems in the Wizarding world possible weasly/dumbledore bashing. decent snape smart and some-what over powered harry. rated m for possible gore
1. Chapter 1

A **TRUE** Snake

Harry Potter sat Indian style on his four poster bed in the Gryffindor 3rd year dorm room. His eyes shut his face peaceful. Completely absorbed in his occulmency training. He hated having to train at night. Granted it was all cool and spy like but it was getting more and more annoying to have to put up wards every night and take them down again in the morning he would have to find a spell or ward to do that for him. He stopped his training the proximity ward he put up (an amazingly simple one that the professors SHOULD have taught them in second year that tied into the casters subconscious and gave off a sort of mental ring when ever someone the castor didn't include when casting the spell crossed a certain boundary) went off alerting him that some one had come within 2 feet of his bed he left his mind-scape and took control of his half conscious body right as a very rude and idiotic Ronald Weasley flung open the hangings surrounding his bed "oi Harry its nearly time for breakfast get up or you'll miss all the good food." Ronald smiled to himself thinking he had done a good deed in alerting his friend that it was nearly meal time. "Ron I could have been doing something 'personal' behind these covers you know" Harry said stretching sitting in the same position for 6 hours really locks up the joints. Ron blushed mumbled a quick apology then beat a quick retreat out of the dorm and subsequent common room. Harry shook his head "idiot" he got out of bed and put on his uniform and robe. He leisurely made his way down to the common room saying hello to his 2 favorite tricksters.

"Gred, Forge anything new"

"Nothing" said George allowing his twin to continue the sentence fragment

"At all harry" picked up Fred after his twin before he too stopped and let his twin take over

"We just can't think of anything new" said George

"We've got prankster's block" they said in unison

Harry nodded and continued on absent mindedly removing the 'hex me' note from the back of his robe. Conversing with the two jokers was often a 2 sided blade.

Harry made his way out of the common room and down to the great hall. Instead of sitting where he would have sat anytime before 2 weeks ago and when he was 11 he sat where he had been sitting, in a specially charmed and warded part of the bench that he paid a seventh year Ravenclaw to do no one would see it when he sat down so no-one in turn would see him. He couldn't be heard while sitting but other than not being generally heard or seen he didn't mind. He scoured the Slytherin table as best he could with the Ravenclaw table between them until he made eye contact with his ally. Really if it wasn't for her and Sirius he would of still been some naive fool. But now he was aware that he was being purposely being kept in the dark. She gave him a slight nod and he returned it before continuing his meal.

As he made his way to Potions class in the dungeons he ran into a person he didn't wish to meet. "Hello Harry" a very chirpy Hermione Granger said. "Hermione" he replied in an even voice while continuing to walk. For the entire ten minute journey he was constantly dodging questions and statements until they were sitting at the front table of the potions lab.

Severus Snape entered the potions lab still a bit miffed about not getting his order of merlin. 'Damn that Sirius Black' he thought he gazed over the imbecilic children he was being paid to teach he stopped for but a second. And decided that that was wrong if he was being paid then he would do his best to actually teach. He summoned a cauldron "I would have taught you all the inferus drought but ive decided to take it back to basics" he looked through the students and choose his worst one "LONGBOTTOM" he barked the afore mentioned student nearly fell out of his chair "Longbottom I want you to brew a boil cure drought, Potter please get the ingredients required."

The student both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike sat shocked and wide-eyed. "Well what are you two waiting for GET MOVING" he said shouting the last part. Harry nearly ran for the storage cupboard. Neville shakily walked towards the professors desk "now Mr. Longbottom can you tell me the first step in creating the boil cure drought" Neville stared at his feet and mumbled something. "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom can you please repeat that I didn't quit hear you" the student blushed brightly "um no sir I-I can't remember." A few of the Slytherins laughed most notably malfoy. "5 points from Slytherin Mr. malfoy for bullying. Especially in such a dangerous environment.


	2. allys met and sexual tension

A TRUE Snake ch 2

Harry potter couldn't believe it. Snape actually taught them something instead of just yelling and insulting. God how he ran to the supply cupboard. He was eternally grateful for his occulmency giving him near perfect recall. Else he would not have remembered what ingredients to grab.

Another thing he could not believe, Snape actually took points away (not that that event was unusual) from his own house. The look on Malfoys face was priceless. If he tried hard enough he might have been able to make a patronus out of said memory. That was 3 hours ago he was currently in history of magic, in the back row, in a sufficiently warded corner he stumbled across with the map the twins gave him. He couldn't believe that in 3 days school would be out of session. He would have to meet with his 'ally' as he had taken to calling her to set up a plan and meet up point. He was **absolutely** not going back to the Dursleys.

He looked at the front of the classroom to the charmed analog clock behind Mr. Binns. '30 minutes to go' he thought. He looked at the people in the first few rows Hermione was up front as usual. Not paying attention for a first and looking for him he smirked there was a powerful notice-me-not charm around the entire left corner side of the last row where he was sitting. Ron was asleep, and from the slight tent in his slacks, was having quite the dream. Harry shook his head.

Harry entertained himself with making his mental shields stronger until the bell rang. He opened his eyes slung his old black bag over and onto his shoulder's he heard the straps groan in protest, he needed a new bag. He took his invisibility cloak and covered himself before walking out of the class room with everyone else leaving Hermione to wake up a very horny and sleepy Ron so that she could enlist him to help her find harry who was now halfway to the 7th floor. Needless to say Hermione got quite red when Ron stood up to sleepy to 're-arrange' himself and the tent in his pants became glaringly visible. She covered her mouth and did her best to speed walk from the classroom.

Leaving Ron to snap out of his half awake state and realized what happened. The idea of finding harry completely gone from their minds.

Harry opened the abandoned classroom door and went to sit on the old unused professor's desk. After a minute or 2 the door opened and in walked his 'ally'.

Pansy Parkinson was annoyed not only did she have to honor a 2 year courting contract with the bastard Malfoys spawn but she couldn't have a say in what was written in it thankfully her mother convinced her father to allow her to have more freedom in the contract or else she would have ran away. "Good afternoon harry" she said gazing at her companion's face, for someone who should be well into the stage of puberty when pimples reigned, he had none leaving him exceedingly handsome along with quiditch practice he had started to build muscle. Oh how she dreamed of seeing him bare with her and him together in- no she had to stop that train of thought it would not be good to get flustered and shy. "And to you Pansy" several times last year he often associated her with a dog seeing as her nose was a bit upward curving and flat-ish.

But now she had grown out of the 'ugly phase of her side of puberty and was turning into a beautiful young lady. His gaze traveled down to her budding chest. He felt a tightening and looked away it wouldn't have been good to pop a hard-on while discussing summer living arrangements.

A/N wow this is probably the easiest story to write

Ok 2 things of good news and one of bad

Bad news first nevermore is as of this moment in temporary hiatus

Good news 1 chapter 2 of

So come here often is nearly complete my beta is doing some very important stuff and they will be a bit longer but have no fear that story will be updated soon.

Good news 2 this will become my new main story

Because its easy and fun to right

Regular news time the poll on my account page is closed but for some buggy reason fanfiction hasn't closed it please stop voting and ignore it.

Questions for you people the readers and fans how was the story, did you like it, hate it let me know with a review but please if you didn't like it don't leave a review that's hateful and hurtful and then neither offer constructive criticism or allow me to respond with pm's like some people who shall remain nameless *glares at idiot on ffn that did such a stupid thing.

Well that's all have fun and keep you minds alive and reading farewell and until next ~Lysander


	3. allys get feelings and summer plans atte

A TRUE Snake ch 3

Harry potter decided to break the tension and get on with what he originally intended to do. "So pansy since I have no intention of staying at durs-kaban we need to think up a plan for where the fuck I'm to go when the train hits London" he stopped to take breath "you mentioned something about our families having close ties care to elaborate." She thought for a bit and remembered when said conversation happened.

*fllaaaaaasssshhhbaaaaccckkkk* (sung in barber sharp quartet style)

She waited for the dementer's to finish swarming away and for the future Harry and Hermione (who were near blatantly obvious) to walk away from their hiding spot. Harry had just saved himself and Sirius from the dementer swarm. She moved out of her own hiding spot stunning Hermione in the back. Harry whipped around his wand in hand. She walked forward with her hands in the air "you have nothing to fear from me bolt" she said using the nicknames they came up with for each other the first time they met. Harry smiled and pocketed his wand. "Took you long enough I was beginning to fear I would have to walk the whole way back with her nagging" he said pointing his thumb at the fallen Hermione who had fallen in such away the her head and chest were in the dirt her stomach resting on a large exposed root perching her ass above the rest of her body.

Harry would have some fun when pansy left.

"Well then sorry. Listen you mentioned living with your abusive muggles relatives well our families have several ties we were ally's before the last war when my father was bewitched by he-who-has-to-many-damn-hyphens thankfully the dark bastard left my father unmarked. He testified under veriteserum proving he was innocent. What I'm trying to ask is well if you wanted maybe my father will let you stay with us over the summer holl's"

*END OF FLASH-BACK*

Pansy nodded and answered "well I can send off a letter tonight I'll have a reply probably tomorrow afternoon during lunch. I'll let you know tomorrow night okay."

Harry nodded and continued "thanks I appreciate it." He walked to the door and opened it for her. As she walked out he said "you look pretty you know." She whipped around bright Red to come face-to-face with harry

He leaned in quickly pecked her lips and ducked under his invisibility cloak and half ran half walked away before she tried hexing him. By the time he turned the corner she raised her fingers to her lips and if one looked closely the ends almost moved up into a smile.

When she got back to her dorm room and had the hanging's shut around her she penned a letter to he father with the question of letting the potter heir stay with them for the holl's. She got out of bed later that night when every one else was asleep and made her way to the owlery and sent it off with her owl, Shelly.

A/N well there's chapter 3 done I thank every one who favorited this story and added it to the alert lists for doing so. So far only one person actually reviewed although both were good. Never more is still dead in the water s.c.h.o is still being re written and chapter for of this is being written as you read

Have fun ~Lysander


	4. an ally turns special and interogation

A TRUE Snake ch 4

Pre a/n update I was sick and giving blood and testing for A.S.V.A.B its been a busy time this will be an extra long chapter

~Lysander

Harry potter sat at the Gryffindor table calmly eating his breakfast while at the same time scanning the Slytherin table. The morning mail should be arriving any second and he was understandably anxious. As per Hogwarts usual a mass of avian creatures flew into the great hall and delivered the morning mail Hedwig landed in front of harry and delivered a regal looking letter with the Parkinson seal. He looked for pansy and saw her receive mail from a tawny owl. He took the letter and hid it securely in his robes and gave Hedwig some bacon he stood up to leave when "Harry Potter please report to my office immediately" he internally groaned. The last thing he needed was to be interrogated by Dumbledore.

One quick trip later

Harry potter was on his last nerve if that stupid gargoyle didn't move the next time he was going to blow it up "ice mice?" he guessed slowly reaching for his wand. The gargoyle kept its stony glare and didn't move. Harry pulled out his wand and prepared to blast it to smithereens. "Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy my gargoyle" Harry stowed away his wand pushing his anger at the headmaster down

The headmaster stepped forward and in a deep calm voice said "Cockroach Cluster"

The gargoyle looked up and slinked into the wall allowing entrance to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore led the way and harry followed. Dumbledore sat down motioning for harry to do the same. As harry sat down he pushed forth his first mental shield a complete replica of his mind without certain memories, to anyone i.e. Dumbledore peeking in they would see a complete sheep to the light side.

Harry felt the probe and he showed the fake mind. When Dumbledore withdrew the probe and smiled harry knew that the old bastard bought it. "Mr. Potter as per usual I must stress that you stay at your aunt and uncles house once again this summer." "Yes sir" harry replied internally smirking. He had no plan of even leaving the platform.

"Mr. potter after thinking it over I have decided to allow you a bit more freedom this year instead of restricting you to the property I am allowing you acces to most of whinging so that you could get a summer job remember Mr. potter it isn't smart to always rely on money you already have and never get an income." Harry nodded and stood to leave.

Gryffindor dorm room

Harry potter closed the curtains and activated the ward. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter. He opened it and began to read

**To Mr. Harry Potter**

**I lord Preston s Parkinson after receiving my daughters letter would be delighted n having you as company and ward for this summer holiday. At the same time since you have been orphaned (my deepest regrets) in the last war by he-who-must-not-be-named himself this leaves you as head of the potter family at the moment my daughter pansy is in a biannual courting contract with the Malfoy heir. I only approved of this contract because I wanted a law passed I shall end it immediately because lucius refuses to pass it still. It would be my honor to enter my daughter and you into a marriage contract with both of your approvals.**

**Thusly signed**

**Lord Preston Simon Parkinson**

**Order of Merlin 1****st**** class.**

**Preston s. Parkinson**

Harry potter smiled and started to write back.

To Lord Parkinson

I whole heartedly accept your offer of marriage contract tomorrow morning be waiting near the floo's ill be under invisibility cloak and will pull your arm 3 times at which point tell me the floo address

See you then

Harry James Potter

Harry James potter

Harry potter sealed it and went to the owlery and sent it off with Hedwig.

He went to the abandoned classroom and waited for pansy. After a few minutes she slinked in closing and locking the door behind her. He remembered yesterday and blushed withdrawing his wand incase she tried cursing him. "Harry" he gulped "y- yes pansy" she turned round bright red "that was my first kiss." Harry re-affrirmed his hold on his wand. "I wouldn't have had it any other way" she clasped her hands behind her back. Harry put his wand away "do you want to-" he started before being interrupted "do it again" she finished growing redder "id love to" she said looking up a small smile on her lips.

she walked forward hands still behind her back clasped in a death grip. She stood in front of him looking up as he was an inch or 3 taller. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. For a moment they did nothing before withdrawing.

"That was nice" she said. Before slapping him. She grabbed his tie pulling him down to face her "that was for yesterday, and this" she said pulling him down and kissing him hard "is a thank you" she finished before pulling him down again and continuing to kiss him after several minutes of oral exploration they stopped. She let go of him taking a step back. "I've got to go the others will be wondering where I am, I assume you will be with us this summer" she said buttoning the top button of her blouse after it had been undone a minute earlier. "Definitely" he replied taking out his invisibility cloak. She turned and left adding a bit of extra sway which was lost in the baggy robes of the Hogwarts uniform. As he left the room he could still feel her lips. On his way back he got lost 5 times, triped 3 times and nearly fell down the stairs. Eventually he got back to the dorms and got undressed and under the covers he put up a mental shield and fell asleep.

A/N well ch 4 done and uploaded please review and have fun ~Lysander


	5. new relationships and rape

A TRUE Snake ch 5

Harry potter closed, locked and shrunk his school trunk. He had dodged a hurdle in getting down to the carriages without Ron or Hermione finding him. He looked at his co-riders within the carriage with him to his right Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw second year, quite a funny girl he thought in front of her was dean Thomas who had caught up with harry in the common room he and harry had discussed writing to each other over the summer. And in front of harry was Charles Slinks a Hufflepuff 4th year who harry had just met he seemed nice enough. The carriages stopped and harry got out opening the door for the others and helping them get their stuff out "I'll write you guys over the summer holl's ok" He said patting his pocket making sure his trunk was secure "aye harry over the summer expect a brown hawk" Charles said walking away Dean Thomas nodded in reply to harry and shook his hand "have a good holiday ill write you in say a week" harry nodded and turned to Luna "you should really check about getting your head de-nargled the little creatures always seem to be fond of you" she turned and skipped away harry smiled and went up to Hagrid who was helping the first years onto the train and reminding any under the age of seventeen to not use magic over the holl's " hello Hagrid" Hagrid turned "hello thar arry owveya been" the giant said while helping a 2nd year get her trunk onto the train "quite good Hagrid I'll see you next year" harry said turning and walking away.

Harry sat in his compartment with his usual proximity wards and locking charms on it and its door. The wards alerted him to some one stopping in front of his door he lowered the locking charm and called out "c'mon in" he took out a book he had been reading earlier pansy entered. "Quick put the wards up because if I get interrupted while snoging your ever-loving brains out ill kill someone" harry added a notice me not charm on the compartment and layered locking charms on the door. Pansy took off her outer cloak and sat on his lap facing him she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him in immediately heating up the kiss. Harry's hands found her hips and they fought a vigorous battle of oral dominance first he word have control only to be toppled when she gave a hard tug on his hair only for him to win it back when he squeezed her ass. Harry felt the familiar stiffening in his slacks and pansy broke the kiss. "I see we are enjoying our selves Mr. Potter" he lowered his hands and grabbed her ass "you think" he said giving a squeeze. She got off of him sitting to his right and resting her head on his shoulder "lets not move to fast I don't want this relationship based off of nothing but sweaty sex and deep kisses"

"Agreed."

He didn't know how long they sat like that eventually she fell asleep her soft breathing barely audible over the trains usual operating noise. He gazed out of the window watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the air he caught himself joining pansy in dreamland so he set up an alarm charm to wake him up in an hour or so and he rested his head on hers and fell off the plane of consciousness.

Ronald Weasley's days were getting harder and harder not only did Dumbledore stop paying him money to spy on harry seeing as harry had sopped hanging around him but Hermione was getting more and more insufferable each day if he didn't want to fuck her he would have made her life hell. He looked around his compartment Seamus Finnegan was asleep dean Thomas was snogging his girlfriend Sarah wynes a hufflepuff in their year and padma patil was gossiping nonstop with lavender brown to his left he was going bonkers. He got up excused himself and went to find Hermione

Hermione's life had gotten better not only did she no longer have to spy on that attention seeking brat potter but Dumbledore himself decided to teach her a few political tricks to help her social standing if she was going to make it anywhere in the wizarding world she would need a lot of help. There was a knock at her cabin door she got up and opened it only to be pushed back into the compartment window cracking it "hello mud blood" Draco Malfoy said drawing his wand he quickly bound her spread eagle to the window "I'm a bit randy you see and pansy cant be found so I've decided to take my 'frustrations' out on you" Malfoy" Ronald said walking up behind him. Malfoy whipped around "oh thank god Ron he was try-" "shut it mud blood" Ronald yelled "Malfoy I hate you and you hate me but i am willing to strike a truce if you agree to share your new 'toy'" he said re-arranging himself. Malfoy smirked "I believe that can be arranged " he said pulling his two body gaurds into the compartment and warding the door shut. Haermione creid freely tears soaking her face

[scene deleted because I don't want this story taken down]

Draco Malfoy took a few more pitures of hermiones naked form before getting dressed he put away the oath document he forcibly made her sign effectively turning her into his and rons sex slave. Wait when did he start referring to him as ron.

Ron let another load go ontu her before taking a few pictures himself and getting dressed leavimg the two apes to have their fun he stuck out his hand "Malfoy. no draco I think thi is the start of a long companionship" Malfoy took the offerd hand and shook "I concour" they settled down to watch the apes have their fun.

Hermiones had long given up resisting they just wouldn't stop she felt yet another thing enter her she no longer cared that document they forced her to sign wouldn't let her kill herself nor would it let her say no to them. Her life was Officially over.

Hrry woke up and smiled pansy was still asleep and he had a great view down her chest.

He got up and laid her onto the seat going to find the trolley lady for some food.

Returing to the compartment he found pansy awake with a visitor, "Potter. Your dating potter" harry gulped this was rapidly going down hill

a/n there where 2 smut scenes in this chapter and a full adult version of it if anyone wants them ill pm them to you but I aint posting em.

Other news my asvab scores are decent and im about to go thru end of semester exams on Monday so I probably wont update again till January

Any guesses who the visitor is who ever guesses write will get mentioned in the next chapter bye bye

lysander


End file.
